Kingdom Hearts The Lion Witch and The Wardrobe
by Rose93darkness
Summary: Takes place after KH2, Sora and friends missed a world and it's called Narnia, where they must learn who is friend and foe and learn the true meeting of courage. Will Riku join the darkness again? Will Sora discover the truth of his father?
1. In the World of Narnia

**What if Sora and friends had a hidden world they never went to and it was Narnia.  
This is what I think what would of happened if Narnia was in KH. This takes place after KH2. Do not own Narnia.  
****Nor Kingdom Hearts. I was watching Narnia and the prince of caspian and decided to make a story So..yeah..all I can say is enjoy..**

* * *

"Are you sure, we missed a world I mean we defeated Xemnas and everything." Sora said on the phone of his cell that King Mickey gave to him after he was home. He was finally trying to adjust back home now he had to go to another world. He felt kind of sad at that.

"I know you did Sora but Merlin says this world is special and that you must be their."

"I see." Sora said looking down at the ocean shores lost in thought.

"You can bring Riku and Kairi also."

"Really?!" Sora asked excited.

"Yeah." Mickey said happily. " I'll talk to you later."

"Oh B- your majesty what about getting there?"

"Oh don't worry we'll pick you up."And with that he hung up, Sora stared at the phone confused and with a smile of delight.

"I better tell the others." Right on cue the others came toward them.

"Hey Sora!" Kairi greeted along with Riku.

"You guys!" Sora said happily running to them.

"Someones awfully happy we came..." Riku asked putting his hand on his hip.

"It's not that I mean I'm happy and all...were going to go on other adventure."

"What?" Kairi asked.

"His majesty just called me, and he says we have to go to a world that we missed."

"I see." Riku said putting his finger on his chin thinking of something.

"Oh.." Kairi said,"Well are we coming too I mean I want to be with you Sora." She then blushed along with Sora,"I mean _we _want to be with you."

"Eh..Yeah of course Kairi." Sora said smiling.

"So sweet." Riku muttered under his breath Sora heard him and glared at him,"What's that?"

"Nothing, anyway how do we get there?"

"Well.." Sora rested his hand on the back of his head as always,"He said that he'll pick us up."

Riku said,"Maybe we should go pack up and stuff."

"Like what?" Kairi asked turning to him as they began to walk to get their boats.

"You know potions, items in case of heartless, you can never be to careful."

"I guess your right."

Sora ran up to them, Riku stopped walking and turned his attention toward him,"Knowing Mickey he might pick us up tonight so well meet here on the islands ok?"

"Alright."

~~~~~KHNarniaKH~~~~~~

Later that night, Riku and Kairi were already at the island waiting for Sora and the King.

"Where is he?" Kairi said sitting down on the tree. Riku who was leaning on it as always moved his hand.

"Probably sleeping or forgot." Kairi then saw a figure running and panting towards them.

"Speak of the devil." Riku said as he ran on the bridge connected to the little island of the papoui tree.

"Sorry I'm late." He said breathing heavily.

"Yeah, Yeah." Riku said rolling his eyes.

"So when we get there promise that well always be together." Kairi said taking out her hand.

Sora smiled,"Of course." placing in his hand on top of hers he blushed a bit her hands were so smooth.

"I gotta watch over ya two anyway." Riku said with a smirk placing his.

"Hey!" Kairi and Sora said.

"Look whose here." he said pointing to the sky.

"Here already."

"That was quick!"

"Sora, Riku, Kairi!" Donald yelled waving in the ship. The ship came down as the two jumped on the three friends, they laughed surprised.

"Nice to see you too." Sora laughed.

"Gawersh, we better hurry and go to the castle." Goofy said as they all went inside, Sora went to the controls, while Riku and Kairi went in the back which was the passenger's seat. Having be their first time they looked at each other uncertain.

"You know how to drive ...right?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, Don't get scared." Sora said smirking.

"That still makes me scared." Riku said making Kairi laugh.

"Shut up."

"You ready?" Donald asked.

"Yup, BLAST OFF!" Sora screamed,

"Oh my god!" Riku said the ship left in great speed he hurried to put his seat belt on along with Kairi.

"And you say you can drive."

"Bite me." Sora muttered. "Is the world locked on in the ship?" The 15 year old boy asked his friend Donald.

"Sure is." He said.

"Ok." he flipped the controls to on,"Read on the warp zone." he said.

"Wow...he actually does know what he's doing." Riku whispered to Kairi.

"Who knew?"

Sora twitched,"Will you leave me alone!" he asked getting mad. The ship entered a weird warp hole and soon after they were now near a castle.

"Wow." Kairi and Riku said.

"See told ya." Sora said looking back with a smile.

"SORA! LOOK OUT YOU DIDN'T STOP THE SHIP!" Donald yelled.

"Oops." Sora said holding the stick to stop the ship.

"Idoit." Riku muttered.

"Here we come your majesty." Goofy said.

~~~~~KHNarniaKH~~~~~~

"Good to see you three." Mickey said.

"You too your majesty." Sora said they were all in the cornerstone of light room yet again redish door was in the corner of the room,"What's that?"

"The world you will be going in."

"Oh." Sora said.

"Be very careful, Sora this world is very special."

"Yeah, Yeah I've been told." Sora said to himself.

"If someone asks about me tell him I said, hi."

"Who?"

"Don't worry about it." Mickey turned around to the door,"Donald and Goofy will come with you."

"Sweet." Sora said.

"Well, we should get going." Riku said walking toward the door.

"Riku.." Mickey said."Don't forget darkness is in every world."

Riku paused and nodded,"Alright, Mickey I get it."

Sora put his shoulder on his arm,"Don't worry I won't let him out of my site." he said with a grin."I promise."

"I'll hold you too that."

Riku rolled his eyes, Sora was not going let the darkness take over his friend not again."Ok, lets get going." He said hesitating to open the door and hearing a lion's roar,"Um.." Sora said turning to Mickey who was smiling for some reason.

"What's wrong Sora, open it." Riku and the others asked.

Sora opened it and stepped inside along with the others as it closed,"Hey! Who closed the door?"

"Wasn't me."

"OW, SORA THAT WAS MY FOOT!" Riku yelled.

"Sorry."

"Quit pushing, Goofy!" Donald yelled.

Kairi was the first to fall out of the wardrobe feeling a cold chill on her feeling what seemed to be snow, wait a minute snow?

"Oof." Sora did falling next along with Donald on his back and Goofy, Riku stumbled out as well.

"Holy...smokes.."

"Snow..." Sora muttered.

"In a wardrobe.."

"Gawersh, I guess he really ment it was special." Goofy said getting up along with Sora and Donald.

Sora looked up in astonishment,"Woahhh."

"We should check around ." Kairi said walking off.

"Hey, Wait!" Sora cried.

Donald and Goofy ran up to catch up with her. Sora shook his head,"I wonder why she wonders off like that."

"Well Sora this is her first time going to other worlds with you."

"That's true."

"You can't tell me your like that.."

"I'm not." Sora looked at his face which was cold,"You want a coat,...theres a lot in there."

"No thanks..I think I can handle a little snow, Sora." He smirked putting his hand on his head walking ahead.

"Hmp." Sora did chasing his friends. He stopped and saw other children with his friends,"Huh?"

"Who are you?" Peter asked confused as to how he too was here."

"Eh..Sora..and Riku."

"Sora, somehow Peter, Edmund, Lucy and Susan got here too." Kairi said.

Sora rubbed his head,"I guess you introduced each other ...do you know where we are?"

Peter who was the oldest and tallest shook his head,"Where trying to figure out where we are and what this place is, so far we got no clue."

"So were going to go to Mr. Tumnus." Lucy said who was the smallest of them all,"And he said this place is called Narnia."

Sora looked at his friends confused they shook their head,"Narnia?"

"Yeah."

"Lu, you lead the way." Peter said walking after her sister along with his other sister. The other boy whose name was Edmund was looking at a strange castle.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked.

"It's nothing." he muttered walking ahead.

Riku laughed to himself,"Isn't that a girl's coat?"

"Shut up." he said in his British accent.

"Why aren't you wearing coats?" Susan asked.

"Where not cold..well I'm not." Sora looked at Riku who was looking at Edmund laughing at something. "Are you cold Kairi?"

"No..thanks Sora I'm fine."

"Well if you say so..."

Lucy was saying something about Mr. Tumnus having this and that when she suddenly stopped talking and walking,"Lu?" What seemed to be was Mr. Tumnus house was ripped and messed up she ran horrified to what had happened.

"Lucy?!" The others ran after.

"Oh..." Sora said looking at the place it was recked as hell."Who could of done this?"

Edmund stepped on a picture frame of a faun, Riku bented down and looked to see it was a faun_,"He's a faun...."_

Peter pulled a piece of paper from the wall that read

_**"Dear Kings and Queens,**_

_**We have kidnapped Mr. Tumnus due to having contact with a human. He will face serious consequences.**_

_**By order of the Police."**_

A signature of a paw print was left,"...We should go.." Susan said.

"But what about Mr. Tumnus we can't just leave him."

"We can't stay here, if he's going to jail for being in contact with a human, then we REALLY should go."

"But..what about Mr. Tumnus?" Sora asked suddenly everyone looked at him."I mean...we can't leave him to suffer, right? That would be heartless.." He looked down as he said those words.

Riku had his arms crossed leaning on the wall keeping an eye on Edmund something was wrong with the way he was looking at the castle. Goofy looked out the window and heard a "chirp" sound from the bird."Gawersh, I think that bird is trying to tell us something."

"Huh?"

Everyone went outside and saw the bird fly off."Well that was dumb!" Donald yelled.

"Sssh, hear that." Peter said hearing something moving in the bushes, his sisters moved toward him for protection as Sora and his friends went into a defense stance, waiting for the thing to come out and attack, it got closer and and closer and then a small little beaver walked out.

"It's a beaver?" Lucy asked letting go of her big brother.

Sora and the others calmed down a bit, as Peter made a noise for it to come to his hand,"Here boy, Here." The beaver looked at it funny and remarked.

"I'm not going to smell if that's what you want."

"It talks!" Susan cried.

Sora and others were used to this stuff Sora leaned on his arms once again watching the scene. Lucy was laughing at what he said."Lucy." He stated. She stopped laughing looking at him.

"Yes?"

He took out a handkerchief and handed it to Lucy,"That's the handkerchief I gave to Mr.- Mr. Tumnus." he finished.

"Is he alright?"

The beaver hopped near a small hill,"We have to go it's not safe to talk here."

Sora and Kairi began to walk with Lucy and Peter,"Wait!" Edmund and Susan cried."Are you seriously going to follow him."

"Well he did say something about Mr. Tumnus."

"He's a beaver, he shouldn't be saying anything!" Susan cried.

"Hey, Donald and Goofy can talk and there a dog and duck." Riku said.

Donald gave him a glare." What's the hold up?" He cried.

"Eh..sorry were just talking." Susan said.

"You need to hurry it's not safe here."

"He means the trees." Lucy said looking up.

Peter shrugged his shoulders,"Let's just go." He walked after her, Susan sigh and soon walked after along with Edmund who was daydreaming about something.

"Man, when Mickey said this world was special he MENT it!" Riku said rolling his eyes.

"Well it's pretty I can tell ya that."

"And there's no heartless in site." Donald said having his arms crossed.

"Maybe it's a heartless free world."

"Probably."

"Hey you guys, hurry!" Lucy called to them.

"Oh, we better hurry!" Kairi said running along with the others expect for Riku.

He had his directiong towad the distance of the castle,"What is so great about that castle that Edmund keeps looking at."

* * *

**What do you think XD, I was in the mood of Narnia, I can seriously say I'm obsessed with the movie and with Edmund and Peter X3. Well thanks for reading..I suppose...tell me what you think please by reviewing thanks alot :)**


	2. The White Witch: Betrayal

**Yeah got an idea thanks to a review :) Not much to say....I guess I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

The group was in a little den of the beavers, Ms Beaver was setting the table with sweets,"You said you know about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy asked poliety as Sora dranked something he was trying to figure out what it was he smacked his lips together agreeing with the taste that it was somehow good. Mr. Beaver cleared his throat

"I'm not really sure, all I'm certain is that if you want to help him you will need to do the propecy to say him."

"Prophecy?" Peter asked.

"WHA- HA-HA you have got to be joking?!" He laughed his wife nudged him in the stomach.

"I don't think there not." They looked at the confused faces that were brought toward them.

"WHAT?! THEY DON'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT THE PROPHECY?!" He screamed.

"Maybe if you tell them..." she said calmly.

Sighing he began,"It is said that 4 children of Adam and Eve will bring peace to the world of Narnia."

"Woah, hold the phone." Susan said getting up,"Just because our mom and Dad our named Adam and Eve doesn't been were are the chosen ones."

"You are, you are to help us in the war."

"The war?" Susan looked at her older brother."Mom tried to make us get out of a war."

"I'm sorry but you seriously have the wrong people." Peter said now standing.

Sora who was finishing drinking his cup of whatever licked his lips, Riku rolled his eyes at him,"And we also need the help of the keyblade wielders."He finished looking at Kairi, Sora and Riku.

"But how did you kn-?" Kairi asked.

"King mickey." Mr. Beaver smiled.

"Keyblade wielders?" Peter asked himself.

"If your wondering what that is you should ask Aslan."

"Aslan?" Sora asked.

"Aslan is the king of Narnia." He said with delight.

Edmund made a face and looked out the window some more he had a weird look on his face.

"King Aslan eh?" Riku asked.

"I'm sorry but this is too much we really should be going." Susan said finally having enough of this nonsense.

"But Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy cried.

"Sorry Lucy, but we really have to go." Susan said taking her hand.

"Ok Ed, let's go." Peter said turning his attention to where he was but to his surprise he was gone."Ed?!"

"Edmund?!" Susan cried.

They friends ran outside calling for their brother and friend's name."Wait he must of went to the castle that he kept staring at." Riku said looking up to see a figure. Sora eyes widen at the castle even with his magical clothes the wind was strong and cold.

"Ed!" His brother and sister called, but he kept walking, Peter began to run but was cut off by Mr. Beaver."What are you doing?! Edmund?!"

"He's the bait, don't you get it, the White Witch, is using him to get to you all to kill you!" He said, everyone looked at him with widen eyes.

"No.." Lucy said. Sora turned and looked at Lucy's face he couldn't take it, he just couldn't stand the sadness in someone. He made a face and then ran forward past Mr. Beaver and his friends.

"Sora!" Riku and Kairi cried.

"I'm not going to stand there and wait!" Sora cried running more.

"No stop!" Donald said.

"We can't do no more, only Aslan can say them." Mr. Beaver said.

Riku looked at his friend as he ran with such determination he was sure if Sora would be able to take the White Witch by himself,"Take us to him."

"Very well. Follow me." The beaver said walking off.

The others looked at Sora in the distance slowing down in his pace clutching his chest, almost near the door,"Sora..be safe.." Riku muttered leaving along with the others.

~~~~~KHNarniaKH~~~~~~

Sora struggled to open the door, he finally was near the Queen's castle opening it he stepped in breathing he could see his breath, that was how cold it was."Edmund?" he called quietly. He gasped seeing statues that were frozen, before they were frozen where they real?"Edmund?" he tried again. He walked and saw something on a statue a mustache."...Edmund?" he called again, and was suddenly jumped by a wolf off guard.

"State your name, why are you here?" The wolf said in his deep tone in Sora's face.

Sora narrowed his face,"Sora, I'm here for Edmund."

"Edmund..Sora.." he said getting off slowly."My apologizes, The Queen will see you." The wolf officer said walking up the stairs, Sora picked him self up and looked at him with a strange look,"This way."

Sora followed wherever the wolf was taking him soon he found himself a huge room where an iciy throne was laid and there sat the The White Witch, she was as pure white as cool be, she was so pretty how could she be so evil.."Um..your majesty?" Sora said almost forgetting to forget.

"No need, young keyblade wielder." She said with a sweet voice. Sora stood straight this time shivering a bit,"Why are you here?"

"I'm not sure but I'm looking for Edmund..is he here?"

The White Witch tightened her grip on the throne gritting her teeth at that name, but only for a second she suddenly smiled,"He must be here somewhere...I will go fetch him." She said getting up and walking away before she left she called her servant Ginarrbrik to give Sora something to eat and drink as he waited, Sora shook his head at first but then noticed he was kinda of hungry, but he was still cautious. He sat down on the Queen's throne waiting for the dwarf. Soon he came with a cup of coca and something looking sweet in a basket.

"Your num, num." he said raspy.

Sora made a face at him either weirded out or just no comment face,"Thanks.." he said slowly taking the cup from him and sniffing it has the dwarf watched his every move, he gulped and drank a bit as he began to watch him like a hawk, it was very good unfortunately, it had the extra taste to it that he never tried before, he licked his lips. Ginarrbrik took the cup as he finished it and gave him something else," What's this?" Sora asked confused.

"Eat..good." he muttered.

Sora raised his eyebrow at him, he didn't want to be rude so he picked on up and bit only a small piece, he smiled a tad. _'It's actually good..' _He didn't know what came over him, he took some more and began to chow it done like there was no tomorrow, soon after the Witch came in with a smile.

"How do you like it?" She asked.

"It's very good your majesty." Sora said, finishing the last one and licking his fingers, he wanted some more it was so sweet. The Witch smiled some more and walked over to the young boy he stood up so she can sit but she shook her hand."Oh..what was I here for?" Sora asked himself out loud he was too busy eating and forgot what he was there for.

"Edmund wasn't it?" The Queen asked.

"Oh yeah that's right...is he here?"

"Yes."

"Well..may I see him.."

"Yes, but you have to do me a favor." Sora gulped _'This isn't going to go good.' _Sora waited for what she had to say,"Can you tell me where the Kings and Queens are at..?"

"...Why?"

She hesitated and looked at her servant,"I must tell them the news of Aslan."

"Which would be?" Sora asked.

"THAT IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!" She screamed making Sora jump back a tad, she cleared her throat and smiled again,"It's none of your concern my dear prince...I must tell them about the next move Aslan is doing." Sora crossed his arms and closed his eyes thinking of what do to do,"After that you can have as much Turkish Delight as you want?"

"Is that what it was..?" he said to himself with a little smile,"I suppose...I'll tell you.." he said cautiously. She smiled to herself."There at the Beaver's house..., that's all I know.."

"Excellent." she said with a smile,"You've done a great job, keyblade master."

"...Thanks?"

"Guys!" she cried soon wolves of pack came,"You know what to do." she demanded the leader that had jumped on Sora earlier began to howl as if in a command and soon they were off as lightning, Sora eyes grew widen as they left, just where were they going?

"Your majesty?" Sora asked turning to her but stopped when he saw the look in her eyes they were pure evil.

"Thanks a much, keyblade wielder, you've helped me so much, your were much better than that prince!" She snapped.

"You..YOU ROTTEN!" He yelled raising his fist, he fell right into her trap, he couldn't believe it he soon took out his keyblade in anger, but was stopped by the dwark who pushed him into the wall, so Strong that the frozen wall began to crack a bit, Sora moaned with pain,"You monster...I can't believe..I trusted you."

She smirked,"The young believe anything as they always say." She laughed to herself,"Take him away." she commanded to the servant he roughly dragged Sora over to the jail cell, Sora could only feel guilty of what he did sighing he felt so defeated.

~~~~~KHNarniaKH~~~~~~

"We have to go now!" Mr Beaver yelled running around."There after us!"

"Who?"

"The Witch's servants." he screamed again, as Ms. Beaver was collecting some things.

"I DON'T THINK WE NEED TO PACK!" Riku yelled getting mad.

"Oh, dear it might be a lonnng journey."

"Gee, I wonder if there take the food instead of us!" Riku said sarcastically.

"COME ON!" Donald yelled running to where Mr. Beaver was who was digging a tunnel,"We have to move now!" The others hurried in, Riku saw Kairi deep in thought.

"Kairi! Come on we have to go!"

"But..Sora.."

"He'll be fine, right now we have to go!" Riku cried out taking her hand as they soon left. As soon as they were gone, the house was being destroyed by the wolves who were rushing to get to their target but it was empty.

"Damn, not here."

"They couldn't of gotten to far, sir." the other wolves said.

"Search everywhere!" he demanded.

Everyone ran outside as fast as they could, but then stopped to see a statue what seemed to be a beaver,"No..." Mr. Beaver said.

"I'm so sorry." Ms. Beaver said comforting her husband. Suddenly a fox jumped down making a sly grin.

"You traitor." Mr. Beaver shouted.

"I'm not a traitor, just a friend."

"You awful look like a traitor to me!" He yelled.

"You better listen to me if you want to get out of here in peace."

"What do you have in mind?" Peter asked looking back. The fox smiled gently has they hid underneath a cave or something. Suddenly the wolves came growling at the fox.

"Evening gentlemen."

"Don't play games with me, fox." The police officer said. "Where are the humans?"

"Humans? In Narnia...that's a first."

"Like I said." one of the officers bite him hard has he made a yelp, making Kairi gasp quietly,"Don't play games with where are they?" The fox sighed in pain,"They went to the west..." The wolf let go of him roughly as they ran off to the direction, the fox sigh resting in place, the children rushed by his side.

"Are you alright?" Riku asked bending down.

"I've been better." he manage to say.

"Let's fix you up." Ms. Beaver said.

After setting the fire in the forest, Ms. Beaver was fixing the fox,"Ow." he whined.

"Are you sure, your alright?" Kairi asked.

"Ow..! Don't worry about me, Princess, what we need to worry about is your army, Aslan has prepared."

"Oh, you've seen him? What's he like?"

"Like everything you've imagined."

"Sorry..but were not going to fight." Peter said.

"What, the prophecy?!" The beavers said.

Peter and his sisters looked into the fire stern,"We just want our brother back.."

"And Sora." Riku added quietly.

~~~~~KHNarniaKH~~~~~~

Speaking of them, Sora was in the same cell as Edmund surprised to see Sora was there, Edmund moved over to Sora."...Sora? What are you doing here?"

"I WAS here to save you...but." he looked up at the celling,"Looks Like were both gonna need saving.." he suddenly looked down.

Edmund rubbed his nose,"Why did I ever trust her?" He muttered to himself.

"Same with me..." Sora muttered back.

Edmund looked at his older friend and noticed their was food on a plate, he moved it aside, too ashame to even eat."Are you going to eat that?" a new voice called. Sora and Edmund looked to the left to see a person in the shadow.

"No.." Edmund replied, trying to hand the food over to the person, instead, Sora just passed it to the stranger since he was closer to him.

"Thanks.." he replied moving forward a bit,"I would try and get up...but my legs." he said pulling his weight into the little bit of light to show too furry legs.

"A faun?" Sora asked.

"Mr. Tumnus..?" Edmund asked confused.

"What's left of him.." Mr. Tumnus muttered depressed eating, he looked torned up. He then stopped and took a good look at Edmund,"Your Lucy's brother."

"..Edmund." he muttered.

"You have the same nose."Edmund rubbed his nosed miserably."Is your sister alright..?" Hearing the wolves come back at last.

"I don't know.." is all he could say.

Sora watched the scene and remained quiet, he suddenly heard a noise and saw the white witch, anger grew inside of him," My police said they didn't find your family!" she yelled.

"Well what do you want us to do about it?" Sora snapped, the Witch grew anger and slapped him hard.

"How dare you!" She screamed. It was so hard that a minor cut was on his face with small tads of blood.

"Stop it!" Edmund screamed."They said something about Aslan!"

"Aslan?" she questioned.

"Don't listen to him, what does the boy, know?" Mr. Tumnus asked.

"Quiet you!" she said stomping on his foot.

"Now, where are they again?" she asked looking at Edmund, Sora slowly turned to her, gritting his teeth.

"We don't know..we left before they could say anything else."

She made a face,"Release the faun." The dwarf roughly released the painful faun, moaning,"Do you know why your here? Faun?"

"It's..because..I believe in Narnia.."

"Wrong, it's because that boy sold you out for food." she said pointing at Edmund. Sora turned to him and began to think of something looking at the ashamed faun he felt a little bit guilty as well.

"Take him downstairs." she demanded, the dwarf roughly dragged him outside."Edmund and Sora miss their friends, and family, how about we go visit them?" she said with an evil smirk. The two boys looked at each other and sighed defeated.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews guys, I can't wait until the 3rd movie which will be coming out sometime next year in May! Edmunnnd and Peter...anyways out of my obsession, I took some quotes from the movie XD LOl it was on TV while I was writing this. To bad for Sora and Edmund, there stuck with that hag, not unless someone can save them first! Don't forget to review or else I'm not going to cont. just kidding...or am I?**


	3. The Camp

**Man, I want the CD of Narnia, the songs are so addicting lol! Anywho enjoy this chapter as well:) I had to watch the movie due to forgetting what ACTUALLY happened after the fox and such..**

* * *

Later that morning, the fox had left to go make more retroops for the army even with Peter's disagreements. The group was led atop of a mountain,"It's so pretty." she said looking at the sky and distance, the sun was brighter than ever melting the snow. Mr. Beaver and Ms. Beaver were discussing about the stone table and such.

"So far.." Riku muttered crossing his arms.

"Did you expect it to be small?" Ms. Beaver asked.

"Smaller." Susan muttered walking ahead.

*Meanwhile at the Witch's castle*

The dwarf was pushing Sora and Edmund through the gates of the opening of the castle, Edmund suddenly stopped spotting a familar face that was frozen, his eyes grew wided and his mouth ganged, Sora looked to see what he was staring at and his eyes grew wide as well his eyes began to get teary all of a sudden was it because of the cold breeze hitting him or was it because of the pain he did to Mr. Tumnus.

"When your ready..Son of Adam and Keyblade wielder." The Witch remarked, the dwarf roughly pushed them both into the sled as they all were soon outside the awful castle. Sora and Edmund gave the witch a evil glare in the sled as they rode on, she looked at them and simply ignored the looks on their faces.

*Back with the others.*

All of them were walking exhaustely on snow white field,"Come on humans, while were still young." Mr. Beaver said.

"If he tells us to hurry one more time, he's going to be my next coat." Peter said annoyed.

"Since when were they young?" Riku snapped.

"HURRY UP, COME ON!" He cried again.

"He is getting a little bossy." Lucy said rolling her eyes. Donald feathers began to stand up, he was starting to get mad.

Suddenly"RUN! BEHIND YOU!" cried behind them was none other than the white witch herself, they all ran from the evil woman, they ran as fast as they could, but she was right behind them, they soon ran down a little hole and began to hide from her instead. They waited and they waited and it was very quiet

"Maybe she's gone.." Lucy said.

"I'll go check." Riku and Peter said at the same time.

"No! Your more important to Narnia." Mr. Beaver said.

"And so are you, Beaver." Ms. Beaver said.

"Thanks, sweat heart." he smiled and with that he crawled up the little cave, everyone looked at each other it was still to quiet for good.

"That's it, I'm going!" Riku said,"No!" Susan cried fast holding his arm, he looked at her as she looked back into his eyes, awkward silence..until

"COME HERE! THERE'S SOMEONE HERE TO SEE YA YOU BETTER HAVE BEEN GOOD!" said looking and then disappearing. Susan soon realized she was still on Riku's arm she quickly let go and muttered.

"Sorry." Getting up and leaving, him to his thoughts he got up with the others to see a man with a white long beard near his sled.

"Merry Christmas." Lucy smiled.

"It certainly is, now that you all are here." he smiled. Riku's eye twitched, he was so confused and wierd out, was that...who he thought wasn't real...was.?

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia.." Susan said.

"Now that the Kings and Queens are here, there is." he smiled ever so joyfully. "I have gifts for you all."

~~~~~KHNarniaKH~~~~~~

The With stepped out of her sled along with her servant and Sora and Edmund, the ice was melting that was a good sign but not the the Queen. "It's so warm." The dwarf said smuggling himself. The Queen gave him an icy glare."I-I'll go back to the sled." he stammered. Edmund couldn't help but snicker as Sora just shook his head with a smile, the Queen gave them both a look when.

"Your majesty, we have a traitor here." One of the wolves said holding the fox in his mouth dropping him as he made a noise.

"I see you have betrayed us!" The Witch said darkly to the fox.

"My apologizes, your majesty." He bowed.

"It is too late for that." She sneered.

"Not to seem rude but I wasn't talking to you." The fox said looking at Edmund who was looking confused at Sora.

"Enough, tell me where the others are at!" The White Witch yelled.

"Over my dead body." He grumbled calmly.

"Then so be it!" She yelled pointing her wand at him.

"Wait!" Edmund yelled running in-front of her and the fox."They said something about go to Aslan's camp!" Edmund said.

"Thank you at least some people know when there place is." The fox sighed deeply at him Sora shook his head."Now for your punishment!" She screamed freezing the fox completely with her wand so fast as he screamed, leaving a horrified face in place.

"NO!" Edmund and Sora yelled.

The Witch quickly smacked Edmund on the face making him tumble a bit but the Witch held him on his chin,"Don't be a fool! Choose which side you are on, mine-" she moved his face toward the fox,"Or there's." Letting go she walked back into her sled.

"You okay?" Sora asked.

Edmund nodded."This is all my fault."

"Don't blame yourself."

"COME HERE NOW!" The Witch yelled.

"Come on, I won't let her hurt you anymore." Sora promised.

"Thanks." Edmund said rubbing his cheek.

~~~~~KHNarniaKH~~~~~~

After getting gifts from Santa Claus the group made their way to the campus where they saw all kind of creatures, some of them were bowing as they made their way in, making a path for them, they stopped in front of the camp as Peter spoke,"We have come to see Aslan!" Suddenly he saw a paw step out of tent making fully view it was a golden wise lion who was looking down a them.

"Woah." Riku said under his breath.

"It is good we finally meet Son of Adam, daughters of Eve and the keyblade wielders." Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Riku, Susan, Peter and Lucy..but where are the other two?"

"That's why were here sir, we want help in finding our brother and friend Sora."

"I see." Aslan said."Do not worry I will see that they are safe, for now you should all rest, you had a long journey getting here."

Later

Peter was talking to Aslan about something involving staying and being the king, Riku who walked out of his tent after everyone else rubbed his eyes,"Prince of Dawn please come here." Aslan instructed. Riku knew it was him he walked up the hill, looking into the big eyes of the lion.

"Yes, your majesty."

"Please." he said with a wave of his paw."Something is troubling you young one."

Riku shook his head,"I'm fine."

The wise lion smiled,"It is best to tell of your troubles then to have it bubbled up inside."

Riku breathed heavily, looking at Peter,"Ok, I was just thinking of what the White Witch might do to Sora, trying and control him, like people have done to me in the past..."

Aslan put his big paw on his shoulder,"You made a mistake--people make mistakes, we learn from our mistakes, young one, the keyblade wielder will not go down without a fight." He smiled. Riku felt alot of faith all of a sudden.

"Thank you." he commented.

Meanwhile Kairi was with the two girls, who were playing in the water,"Come Kairi the water if great." Lucy said with a smile. Kairi smiled a bit.

"Don't worry, your boyfriend will be alright!" Susan teased.

Kairi stamped blushing madly,"He is not my boyfriend!" she screamed.

"Kairi has a boyfriend, Kairi has a boyfriend." Lucy chanted.

"That's it!" Kairi said beginning to splash them, they laughed running to get their something popped from the bushes it was the wolves from before."AHH!" The girls screamed.

"Well, Well if it isn't the princess all together to be eaten." The main wolf said growling.

"Ahhh!" The girls ran up the trees hoping the ferocious wolves wouldn't get them."AHHH!" The cries of the girls had echoed to wear Riku, Aslan and Peter.

"That's the girls!" Peter said running down, along with Riku.

"Peter! Riku!" The girls cried seeing their friend and brother come to the rescue, Peter quickly drew out his sword as Riku took out his keyblade.

"Look what we have here, the princes, or should I say King, eh?" The wolf said walking towards them now with the other 2 wolves, but one was shot by a arrow as the other was stamped on by Aslan, Riku was about to attack the wolf until Aslan stopped him.

"This is his battle." Riku rested his keyblade at the side of him and nodded keeping his eye on the wolf and Peter. The young King pointed his sword at the wolf as he took every step toward him.

"Why don't you just stop being a hero? Huh?" The wolf laughed. Peter glared at him and gulped."Are do you want to be the hero that dies and accomplishes nothing?" He showed his teeth and with that he jumped at Peter.

"Peter!" His sisters screamed but the wolf was now on top of him, they hurried out of the tree along with Kairi, Riku quickly pushed the dead body of the wolf off the boy, he sighed seeing as how the boy was still alive, his sisters hugged him tightly.

"Now that's what I call a fight." Riku said looking at the sword in the wolf's body,"Jumped right into it.."

The wolf under Aslan manage to get lose of the grip and run off into the woods,"Follow him." His fellow allies hurried after the wolf, Aslan walked towards the small group," We might be able to find Edmund and Sora now." He said with a small nod and walking away toward the small base. The group looked at each other and blinked a few times unable to what to say.

* * *

**Sorry about the long wait XD I haven't been on for a while lol I know people have probably forgot about this story anyways lol. The movie came on then I remembered about the fan-fiction. And Yay I got my Sora costume it's so hot!....literally! Well..enjoy this chapter..Review please.**


	4. Reunion

**Sorry, guys it's been a LONNNNNNNNNNNNG time! I'm sorry! I just like to do one story after another, because I get very sidetrack. So This story will be going slow. Since I'm still trying to finish my other one. So please bare with me lol. I have to rewatch the movie. I have no idea what happens in the movie LMAO I completely forgot about it. Honestly..I wish they can hurry up and make the next movie tho. ._. Anyway ! **

* * *

Sora and Edmund was tied up at the tree. It was night time and The White Witch's followers seem to be enjoying themselves. Dancing, drinking whatever they thought was pleasing to them. The White Witch was nowhere to be found.

"How did we end up like this?" Edmund muttered.

Sora looked over to the younger boy."Honestly...I don't even know...I feel a strong sense of pain in my head. I think we got knocked out...but it seems like days ...I think we were asleep or something." The last thing Sora remembered was seeing the fox before him get turned into stone. He looked down to see bruises on his arms and his legs. Was he being abused by the witch that it made him blacked out? He struggled to look at Edmund and saw that he himself was also covered in bruises as well."Damn..it." he muttered. There was no way for him to call forth his keyblade. He was vulnerable right now..

"Looks like we're doomed." Edmund said sadly.

"Don't think like that, good always beats bad. And knowing my friends they won't give up they will save us. As will your brother and sisters." Edmund made a face. He highly doubted. The small dwarf walked over to them.

"Be quiet!" He roughly shoved the cloth in Edmund's mouth tying it also around the tree.

"I swear if I ever get out of here, I will get you!" Sora yelled annoyed. The dwarf made a noise and began to laugh.

"Silence, mortal! I will deal you to the Queen!" He hollered. Also tying the cloth around Sora's mouth. Sora moved around while he was being tied. The dwarf began to walk away when suddenly there was an intruption. The dwarf ran off to see what the noise was. It was Aslan's followers here to save Sora and Edmund. One of the Centarur's rushed over with several others fighting away the dark ones. It was a rescues mission.

"Sorry, I'm late." He replied. He used one of his daggers to rip of the cloth that was formed around Sora and Edmund's mouth. Sora took a breath.

"Thanks alot!" Sora said. As he and one of his friends hurried to break them free. After they were free. Sora raised his hand infront of him and his keyblade appeared.

"We have little time to fight them, young wielder, we must get you and the young King out of here as soon as possible. Do not worry our fellow warriors are holding them off as we speak." Sora thought for a second and nodded as his keyblade disappeared. "Come now!" He instructed. Him and Edmund jumped on their backs as they ran off back to the camp.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KHNarniaKH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sora..." Kairi whispered to herself. Riku patted her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, Kairi. I'm sure he will be alright." Peter was looking out his tent and saw one of the centaur walk by with a nod. Peter looked up to see Aslan talking to Edmund with Sora at the side.

"Edmund!" Lucy screamed excited. Edmund looked down miserable. Hearing Lucy scream out Edmund made Riku and Kairi look up to see their friend.

"Sora!" Kairi screamed. Aslan nodded for Edmund to walk down. Aslan turned to the soon to be King Peter and then took off. Edmund walked down to the group with Sora. There was an awkward silence until Sora said something.

"Hi guys!" Sora yelled happily.

"Soraaa!" Kairi yelled rushing to give him a big hug.

"Uh?" Sora did by surprise.

Lucy smiled at Edmund too, who looked completely embarrassed."Um...I..?" Before he could finish Lucy ran up to him as well and hugged her brother. Edmund hugged her back knowing that she accepted his apologize without him even about to say it.

"Ohh, get over here!" Susan commanded with a relief, hugging her younger brother as well. Riku ruffled Sora's hair.

"Your a real sap, you know?"

"Hey! I'm not!" Sora pouted. Donald and Goofy peeked out their tent to see what the commotion was.

"What's with all this ratchet?!" The mage yelled.

"Look Sora and Edmund are back!" Lucy yelled happily.

"SOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRAA "! Donald and Goofy yelled running towards him. Sora backed up nervous from their hugs. The last time they hugged him was when they fell on top of him.

"Hehhe, guys..!" Sora said running away."Hold on!" Donald and Goofy chased him.

"Come on! Let us give you a big hug! We were worried about you!" Donald yelled angry.

"Hyuck, you can't run forever, Sora!"

"Stoppppp!" Sora yelled still running. Everyone laughed at the three, even Peter. Still no words spoken towards the two boys. Peter looked at Edmund.

"Hey, Edmund how about you go rest up, you've been through alot." He said with a soft smile. Edmund looked a bit confused but then smiled softly.

"Y-yeah." Edmund said.

"And, Edmund.." Edmund turned to his brother before he went into the tent.

"Don't go wandering off, again."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KHNarniaKH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everything seemed to be going well, as of now. "Dang, I haven't eaten in a lonnng time!" Sora said digging into the snacks along with Donald and Goofy.

"Gosh, Sora..." Kairi replied. The siblings and the heroes were enjoying their breakfast while talking among themselves. "We're going to have to stop that White Witch one thing or another!"

Riku sipped his cup."Wow, I didn't expect that from you, Kairi."

"What? I'm just can't stand what she did to Sora and Edmund! Something needs to be done!" Sora could see the change in her. She didn't want to the dansel in distress anymore..

"Don't worry, she will be stopped, just not by the three of you." Peter said strongly to his siblings.

Lucy rose an eyebrow."What?"

"I promised mom that I would keep you all safe and that's what I'm going to do."

"We can't just leave!" Susan yelled."Especially leave you here!"

"I will be fine."

"And what about them?" Susan asked pointing to Sora and the others.

"They are well protected." Peter said sharply.

"We can't." Edmund said. Everyone looked at him. This was the first time he was speaking. "Me and Sora seen what The White Witch can do...and she is no playing around. The prophecy says all of us not just you. And besides Mom also told us to stick together no matter what." Peter made a face and sighed, he did have a point.

"Well, I suppose that's it then." Susan replied getting up and grabbing her bows.

"Where are you going?" Her older brother asked.

"To do some practice ." She said with a smirk placed on her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KHNarniaKH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Susan was practicing her archery trying to get the arrow into the bulls eyes. She was nearly close. But her little sister suddenly threw a dagger and in that instant it went straight for the bulls eye. Meanwhile Edward and Peter were sparring while riding their horses . "Should we train as well?" Kairi asked.

"What you mean? Come on, I'm the keyblade wielder !" He was laying on the field, his hands behind his head.

"Someone is getting full of themselves!" Donald yelled.

"No, No never! Just saying!" Sora smirked to himself. Riku rolled his eyes.

"Okay, then fight me."

"What?"

"Let's have a spar." Sora rose an eyebrow and turned away bored.

"No, thanks."

"What? You scared or something?" Riku teased. Sora jolted up.

"What?! Of course not! You and Me! Now!" Sora yelled. His weapon out and ready. Riku smirked to himself.

"Always the same."

"What was that?!"

"Nothing, just saying what a sap you are."

"I am not!"

"And there they go..." Kairi smiled to herself, it was kind of relieving to see them acting the way they use to. She, Donald and Goofy watched everyone train themselves for the big battle that was coming up soon.

"Gawersh, I wonder what's going on they seem to be upset about something.." Kairi looked up to where Peter and Edmund was at. They were talking to the beaver and they seem stressed.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't look pretty!" Donald replied.

* * *

**Can't really think of anything lol, I'm here watching the movie and such trying to think of ideas of how this is going to play out. XD! This will take a while to make the next chapter. Due to homework, school and writing my other story. The Darkness in Sora's Heart..check it out if your interested...! But I kind of rushed this just to show the ones reading this that I'm alive lol. But stay tune and be patient guys lol. Sorry for making you wait so damn lonnng . Review and give me some ideas or something..**


End file.
